Algo de mí
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: "Te vas, amor, pero te quedas porque formas parte de mí" Me inspiré del capítulo You're Getting Old


_Algo de mí_

Stan se encontraba sentado sobre el césped mientras veía con nostalgia el lago "Stark's Pond" ¿Por qué de repente veía todo como una mierda? ¿Por qué tenía que crecer tan rápido? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué Kyle se había alejado tanto de él? No se supone que eran ¿los súper mejores amigos? Y para empeorar las cosas sus padres ya estaban transmitiendo los papeles de su divorcio. ¿Por qué…?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto?_ pensó.

Se levantó del césped, le dio una última mirada al lago dio media vuelta y con la cabeza gacha se dirigió hacia su vecindario.

Ya estando en el vecindario, vio a Craig junto a Tweek, estaban jugando a las cartas. Esperen… ¡CIERTO! ¡Craig ya tenía 10 años! tal vez él podría ayudarlo con su problema.

Se acercó casi corriendo a donde estaba Craig y Tweek.

― ¡Hey Craig!

Craig vio con fastidio a Stan.

― ¿Qué quieres, Marsh? ―preguntó con su usual voz nasal y monótona.

― Craig, me gustaría hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

― Habla, Marsh.

― Craig, ¿cuándo cumpliste tus 10 años no empezaste a ver todo como una mierda?

― ¡AGH! ¡¿CÓMO UNA MIERDA? ESO ¡AGH! ¡MUCHA PRESIÓN! ―gritó Tweek.

― ¿Ves, Stan? Ya alteraste al pobre de Tweekers ―dijo Craig mientras sacaba de su mochila un termo lleno de café caliente que le entregó a Tweek ―Bébelo Tweekers, te hará bien ― le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al rubio e inmediatamente las mejillas del rubio se tornaron de un color carmín.

― Gracias, Craig ―dijo Tweek mientras se disponía a beber el café que contenía el termo.

― Volviendo a tu pregunta, Marsh, sí, empecé a ver todo como una mierda.

― ¡¿Enserio?

― Sí, al principio no lo entendía del todo, pero después comprendí que es parte de crecer y es mejor aceptarlo.

― Espera, espera, dices que ¿debo aceptar que ya soy algo mayor que los demás y así voy a dejar de ver TODO como una mierda?

― Así es, Marsh ―dijo con aparente calma―, y mírame ahora ¿crees que ando perdiendo amistades como tú?

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Stan y era cierto, Craig conservaba sus amistades tales como Clyde, Token y Kevin, y si eso no bastaba era bien sabido que Craig había iniciado una especie de relación con Tweek.

― Gracias, Craig. Pero, todavía tengo una duda.

― ¿Cuál duda, Marsh?

― No volveré a ver todo como una mierda, ¿cierto?

― Algunas cosas si son una mierda, Marsh.

― Esta bien, gracias.

― Por cierto, si te le declaras al judío, el culo gordo de Cartman te lo quitara ―comentó Craig con una sonrisa maliciosa.

― Puf…cállate Tucker.

Stan salió corriendo hacia la dirección a la casa de su (ex) amigo Kyle. Tucker acompañado de Tweak vieron como se alejaba.

― ¡AGH! ¿Todo lo que le has dicho, es verdad?

― Mmm…claro que sí ―contestó Craig mientras abrazaba por detrás a su rubio―, solo esperemos que el hippie no lo eché a perder.

― ¡AGH! ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ―dijo Tweek cuando sintió que Craig depositaba un beso en su cuello.

― ¿Por qué será que eres tan adorable, Tweekers? ―Craig se quito su habitual gorro azul para ponérselo a Tweek.

― ¡AGH! ―gritó Tweek totalmente sonrojado con el comentario de Craig.

En otra parte, se encontraba un pelinegro parado en la puerta de la residencia de los Broflovski, totalmente agotado por haber corrido tanto, Stan se encontraba con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, de pronto la puerta de abrió y pudo ver a tres figuras eran: Kenny, Butters y Kyle.

Stan rápidamente se incorporo y los saludos.

― ¡Hola Chicos! ―los saludo a los tres con una amplia sonrisa.

― Ho-ola, St-an ―saludo nerviosamente Butters.

― ¡Hola Stan! ¿Dónde andabas escondido, hombre? ―dijo Kenny.

― Tenía que aclarar un par de cosas, Kenny.

― Hola Stan ―dijo fríamente Kyle que trataba de evitar ver a los ojos a Stan. Desde que había tratado de "charlar" con su amigo en el lago Stark's Pond no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

― Hola Kyle…y, ¿A dónde iban chicos?

― Vamos para la casa del culón, al parecer tendrá una clase de fiesta ¿quieres venir? ―dijo Kenny.

― Claro ¿Por qué no?

De hecho Stan no quería ni ver al maldito de Cartman, ya que se podría decir que era el nuevo súper mejor amigo de Kyle.

― ¡OK! Que no se diga más ―dijo Kenny mientras posaba su brazo por la espalda de Butters, que este al sentir el contacto de Kenny tan cerca empezó a frotarse sus nudillos nerviosamente.

― Nosotros nos adelantamos ―dijo Kenny que se iba muy pegado junto al pobre y inocente Butters.

Stan y Kyle se quedaron viéndose por un rato, pero Kyle aparto la mirada al no poder soportar la mirada penetrante de Stan.

― Kyle… se que últimamente no la hemos pasado del todo bien, pero me gustaría pedirte una disculpa.

― Stan, podemos dejar este tonto juego, ambos sabemos bien que pronto te mudarás a quien sabe dónde.

― Cierto Kyle, pero al menos me gustaría irme sabiendo que logre reconciliarme con mi súper mejor amigo.

― Oh, no, carajo. No será como esa vez cuando discutimos por el tonto juego de Guitar Hero, ahora es diferente, tú te vas y ya no seremos "Los súper mejores amigos" ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir a la casa de Cartman.

― ¡TÚ NO VAS A NINGÚN LUGAR, KYLE! ¡CARAJO! Solo vengo a disculparme y tú te pones tus moños de "señorito orgulloso"

Kyle se acercó a Stan y le dio una bofetada que hizo que el rostro de Stan diera un giro de 180º.

― Tú no sabes…lo difícil que es para mí esta situación, no sé si creerte o no con eso de que "todo lo que veo es una maldita mierda"

Stan puso su mano en dónde Kyle lo había abofeteado.

― Esta bien, si así es como quieres que terminen las cosas entre nosotros dos ¡bien! Ya me cansé de ser yo quien se disculpe por todo.

Stan se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando sintió que Kyle lo abrazaba por detrás.

― No...no, jamás sabrás lo difícil mi situación, la cosa es que no se si creerte o no, la cosa es que tú te vas y yo me quede y…que yo te amé y no se…si tu también me amas…

― ¿Kyle…?

Kyle dejó de abrazar a Stan, lo cual Stan aprovecho para darse media vuelta y ver a Kyle. ¡CARAJO! Estaba llorando por su culpa, jamás le había gustado ver llorar a Kyle. Para Stan, Kyle era más que un simple amigo, era como su hermano, confidente y…amante… siempre se preocupo por el pelirrojo.

Stan lentamente se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó de manera tierna, Kyle empezó a llorar y lo único que podía hacer Stan era acariciar la espalda del judío, de una manera lograr que se desahogara, pero ahora ¿Qué haría? Él se iba a ir de South Park, y ahora sabiendo que Kyle lo amaba ¿Qué haría él?

Confundido deposito su rostro en el hombro de Kyle y el también empezó a llorar, no importaba si alguien los veía y les gritara: ¡MARICAS!, ya nada importaba…solo importaban ellos dos.

― Lo siento, Kyle…

― ¿Qué lamentas, Stan? ―preguntó Kyle en un susurro.

― Lamento muchas cosas…pero la que más lamento ahora es… ―Stan deshizo el abrazo, levanto su rostro del hombro de Kyle y lo miró fijamente, ambos tenían los ojos rojos por haber llorado, pero no les importo.

― Kyle, yo creo que me gustas, por eso vine hasta aquí para decirte que te qui…

Stan no pudo terminar la oración ya que Kyle le había besado dónde lo había abofeteado antes.

― ¿Qué me quieres? ¿Lamentas quererme y saber que nos separaran? ¿Eso lamentas, Stan?

― Sí…lamento tener que amarte, pero que no podremos estar juntos.

― Podemos estar en contacto por medio del Messenger y…Facebook ― Kyle soltó una pequeña risita al recordar que Stan odiaba usar el Facebook ―, además si me das tu dirección nueva, podré convencer a mis padres de irte a visitar ¿te parece bien?

― Me parece perfecto, Kyle…aunque la parte del Facebook no me agrade del todo.

Kyle se acercó lentamente a los labios de Stan, torpemente poso sus labios con los de él, Stan rápidamente empezó a corresponder el beso de manera lenta.

De pronto del cielo empezó a nevar, se separaron y se miraron fijamente.

― Que marica se puso el ambiente ―dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

― Yo diría que los maricas son otros ―dijo Craig que se pasaba enfrente de la casa los Broflovski mientras estaba tomado de la mano de Tweek.

― ¡Cállate Tucker! ―gritó Kyle totalmente sonrojado.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Craig? ―interrogo Stan.

― Desde "¿lamentas quererme….?" Vaya que maricas resultaron ser los dos.

― Oye Marsh ¿pasas Facebook? ―dijo sonriente Craig mientras salía corriendo todavía sujetando la mano de Tweek ― iré a la casa del culón para decir que nuestro querido Marsh tendrá nuevamente Facebook y que acepta solicitudes de todo tipo.

― ¡JODIDO TUCKER! ―dijo Stan mientras salía corriendo tras de él.

Kyle soltó un suspiró y comenzó a correr tratando de alcanzar a Stan.

The End


End file.
